


the lonely & scared.

by mcosta



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcosta/pseuds/mcosta
Summary: Hiro Hamada doesn’t have an eating disorder.That’s what he tells himself, even as he throws his dinner out the window, praying that the stray cats eat it before his aunt, Cass, finds it.( major trigger warning for eating disorder, depression & talks of death )





	the lonely & scared.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ( major trigger warning for eating disorder, depression & talks of death )

Hiro Hamada doesn’t have an eating disorder. 

That’s what he tells himself, even as he throws his dinner out the window, praying that the stray cats eat it before his aunt, Cass, finds it. 

He knows he doesn’t have a problem with eating. He knows he doesn’t have to eat every meal, as long as he takes his vitamins in the morning and drinks plenty of water after he runs for what seems like hours. 

Even when he goes out to eat with Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred, and he doesn’t order anything but a glass of water with ice. He doesn’t notice the way his friends eye him weirdly as he gulps it down, like he’s never had a sip of water before. 

Because he doesn’t think they would even care. Because they aren’t his friends. They were Tadashi’s- and they just saddled with him because-

Hiro shakes his head, and sulks home, sighing when he sees Aunt Cass isn’t there. He climbs into the shower, and stands under the hot water, letting it run over his aching shoulders. He shivers as he steps out, drying his small, and frail body with the nearest towel. 

He hops into bed, and closes his watery eyes, facing Tadashi’s empty bed in the dark, and tries to ignore the way his stomach growls violently to be fed. 

Hiro Hamada doesn’t have an eating disorder. 

Hiro cries himself to sleep most nights. He cries out for his mother. He cries out for his father. But he mostly just cries for Tadashi, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if he cries for long enough, he’ll come back. 

His lips tremble as he looks over at Tadashi’s bed- the one that hasn’t been slept in in nearly half a year. 

His fingers shake as he tries to write out blueprints for some new models of bots he’d like to make to occupy his time. 

Until he ultimately gives up, and shuts the lights off, opting to just sit on the floor, beside Tadashi’s cold, and empty bed. 

Hiro Hamada doesn’t have an eating disorder. 

He repeats that to himself all the time- even as Baymax scans him after he hits his on his desk after falling asleep in his chair. 

“It appears you are extremely malnourished.” Baymax says, “Shall I grab you something to eat?”, and Hiro shakes his head quickly. 

Opting to continue writing out his blueprint, ignoring the sounds of his stomach and the ringing in his ears. 

His eyes feel like their burning as he walks out of the garage, the sunlight hitting him just rebought to show his sunken cheekbones and his hollow eyes. 

Hiro doesn’t know how he really looks. Because after the wake, he went and punched the mirror in the bathroom, sending shards into his hands and across the tiled floor, and there was never one in the boys bedroom. 

He doesn’t look in the mirror that Cass bought to replace the one he smashed. He knows better, because he knows that he won’t like what he sees. 

But none of that matters because Hiro Hamada doesn’t have an eating disorder. 

Despite what Baymax says.


End file.
